Betrayal
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Three people look on the betrayal of James and Lily. Each one has their own thoughts and feelings on it and each agree it was the biggest betrayal of all.


**ok this is the edited version of 'Betrayal' called 'The Biggest Betrayal of All'. its exactly the same concept and thoughts etc ive just put more emtion into it and a little description. **

Betrayal was the only word I could think of right now, not pain or heartache for the ones I have just lost, but betrayal. I had trusted him with their lives, the lives of the people I cared about most. James, Lily and baby Harry and he sold them out to Voldemort. Merciless in his intentions he sold out his friends to suit himself. We were the ones who had befriended him at school, the ones who also helped him become an animagus and the ones he used to joke around with. We even let him join the marauders, pulling pranks and getting detention. I thought we were close. Did the bond of friendship mean nothing to him? Obviously not the lone man thought. I wouldn't be here if it had meant something to him.

Regret filled him as his thoughts went to his other friend Remus Lupin. He wondered how he was coping. He had just lost all of his closest friends in one day and he didn't even know the truth. The lone man whose spirit was broken at his loss tried to accept that not only had he lost his freedom and his best friend but a chance to tell the truth. No one was ever going to know that he didn't betray them. As memories flooded his mind his thoughts turned once again to the person who had done this.

I wish I never suspected Remus, how could I have so blind as to not see it was Peter? He may have been a marauder but he has been distant in the past few months only really talking in order meetings and complaining that his mother was ill. This was when he was probably doing his little visits to Voldemort he thought bitterly. James and Lily never deserved that, they never deserved me as a friend. I sent them to their death, I hope one day Harry will find out the truth. I hope one day my godson will forgive me. Forgiveness. I hope that rat never asks for it. If I ever leave this place then I will commit the murder I came here for. I would have died, died rather than betray my friends. And now thanks to him I have none. Thanks to him I now have no life. Thanks to him I will spend the rest of my days in this cell.

His betrayal is the biggest one of the all. Betraying the people closest to you, innocent people who had everything to live for.

I can't believe it was Sirius. He and James were like brothers, they shared almost everything. He was Harry's godfather but I suppose that meant nothing to him. Oh how could he do this to Harry, he has left him with no one who actually cares for him. With an aunt who despise magic according to Lily. This cannot turn out good. Will he ever know the truth? If he goes to Hogwarts then he will find out eventually. James and Lily didn't deserve this. They deserved to live and watch Harry grow up and to die old and happy. I wish I could have been there more for them in the last few months. All I seemed to be doing was be underground with my own kind. I hated every minute of it. I can remember the last time I saw them. They were so happy and playing games with Harry. Sirius was there too he was putting Harry on the toy broomstick. They looked like the perfect, happy family. But Lily confided in me that they were feeling the strain of Voldemort being after them. They were worried about what was going to happen to them. Apparently Dumbledore had suspected someone close to them was giving him their every move. I still can't believe it was him. After everything that happened with his family he swore he would not turn out like them and now he has. I thought he hated them but it was obviously a cover to trick us all into believing him. And what had Peter done wrong? He should never have gone after Sirius. He was always bad at duelling and should have left it to the ministry. He killed two of his friends without mercy and in cold blood. I wonder why he didn't try and kill me as well, that way he would have made a clean break from his old life.

A lone tear fell down the young mans face at the thought. Flashes of memories from their times together went through his mind. Yet in every one of them there wasn't even a sign of what Sirius was really like. It's such a shame that his 'master' fell when he tried to kill Harry. He hoped Sirius would regret it for the rest of his life. Anger welled up inside of him and he chucked the nearest thing he could get hold of. When he went to see what it was he cried even harder. It was a picture of him, James, Sirius and Peter laughing on the steps of the Hogwarts entrance.

His betrayal is the biggest one of the all. Betraying the people closest to you, innocent people who had everything to live for.

I can't believe what I've just done. I have just betrayed my friend James Potter and his wife Lily. I sent their innocent child to death. But he isn't dead the Dark Lord was vanquished by him. Now I have sentenced another friend to a life sentence is Azkaban for my murder and the murders of many muggles too. I wish I could have been as strong as them. I had to do it; I couldn't face going there myself. I couldn't have the whole world knowing I had worked for him and how weak I was to seek some of his glory. Sirius and Remus would never have bended to his will. The Dark Lord threatened me with weapons and offered me great power. The weapons were so dark and I couldn't take it, what was to be gained from not joining him? Sirius would say innocent lives, because that's what James and Lily were – innocent.

He let out a small shudder at that thought. The fleeting feeling of regret was turned into anger they had stopped his master from the ultimate power. He did not know the reason why but he knew that Harry was a threat to his power and domination.

I heard that the minister sent my mother the finger I had cut off in a box and that I received an Order of Merlin, First Class. This was supposed to be some consolation to her I think. Her safety was one of the things the Dark Lord threatened me with, if I didn't join him he would imperious me then have me kill her. Then that stopped and I started to become more like other death eaters not entirely caring for her so long as had my rewards for being faithful; including sending them the Potter's.

I had been passing information on James and Lily's affairs for over a year before they died. I know Dumbledore suspected that one of us had turned traitor. Sirius was convinced it was Remus as he was always away. That's why he suggested to James to make me secret keeper. He thought it would be a bluff. Voldemort was sure to come after him. Who would think that it was me? Sirius didn't think that much of my wizarding abilities because he, James and Remus were so much smarter than me. Why would the Dark Lord be interested in me? I am not brave or loyal. I wonder why I was sorted into Gryffindor, the sorting hat said 'Or in mighty Gryffindor where those who dwell are brave at heart'. Im a coward and I succumbed to the influence of the most evil wizard in the history of the wizarding world.

The young man had felt only one pang in his heart during his thoughts. This came when he realised he wasn't protected by anyone more powerful than himself anymore. He had to stay as a rat for the rest of his life or face up to what he had done.

My betrayal is the biggest one of the all; one of the people closest to me, innocent people who had everything to live for. They will never forgive me for my betrayal.


End file.
